


【杰宝/水蓝】被提住耳朵的兔子

by tetsuna



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 10:58:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16659841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tetsuna/pseuds/tetsuna
Summary: Alpha！jackeylove/Omega！baolan一点点兽耳。波波甜蜜吃兔~





	【杰宝/水蓝】被提住耳朵的兔子

【杰宝/水蓝】被提着耳朵的兔子

非典型我流ABO，A会发情，O会被A的发情期影响而进入半发情状态。还有一点点兽耳的人外私设，就是大家都有耳朵尾巴，平时可以隐藏起来，但是发情期会露在外面这样。  
心肝宝贝阿水生日快乐！能喜欢上你和你们真是太好了。多的话也不说，平安、顺遂、健康、快乐，和小蓝一起走下去拿更多冠军吧！

——  
王柳羿裹着初秋的寒风回到基地，训练室开着明晃晃的大灯，却空无一人。喻文波的黑色羽绒服挂在椅背上，看上去厚重重沉甸甸，抱在手里却像一团黑色的云一样，轻薄得几乎没有重量。王柳羿把桌上的空可乐瓶丢进垃圾桶里，顺手抱起喻文波的外套，关上灯，踩着黑暗熟稔地摸回他们的房间。

“杰克？”

房间里没有开白色的大灯，只亮一盏橘黄色台灯，喻文波披着一条毯子趴在桌上，面朝下安静睡着。王柳羿于是不再出声，怕扰到他的浅眠，却仍忍不住皱起眉头埋怨：“怎么不去床上睡呀……”

王柳羿蹑手蹑脚地走过去，本来想把喻文波喊起来换个地方睡，但越靠近，他越觉得哪里不对。喻文波周身的空气灼热得不正常，好像糖浆一般，粘稠地把他的AD包裹在里面。走到他身边，王柳羿才感觉到喻文波睡得及其不安稳，侧着头枕在手臂上，眉头皱起，喉咙里不断发出低哑的喘息声。而且喻文波的脸颊好红……

王柳羿没来由有些胆怯，好像即将撞破什么秘密般。犹豫再三，他还是伸出手，轻轻触了一下对方的脸颊。与平时的微凉不同，指尖传来的高热烫得王柳羿缩回手，心都跳到了嗓子眼。喻文波、喻文波他居然——

白色毛毯滑下来一点，喻文波刚洗过而显得蓬蓬的头发睡得七楞八翘，在柔软的黑发里，安静卧着两只浅棕色兽耳。18岁生日第一天，小Alpha喻文波发情了。

王柳羿本能的想跑，身体却像被控制住般动弹不得。空气里的甜味越来越浓，浓稠得似乎在熬制糖浆，王柳羿拉开毛衣领扇扇风，感觉自己都浑身燥热起来。Omega会被Alpha的信息素影响他早就知道，但Alpha在发情前会有很明显的反应，比如暴躁、敏感、易怒等……

行吧。王柳羿绝望地闭上眼，真是输给喻文波了！

一直被晾在边上的喻文波终于转醒。当然更有可能是因为嗅到了熟悉的味道……小兽揉揉自己困倦的眼，撑着桌子直起身，哑哑地喊了一声：“宝蓝……”

喻文波有些低烧。在吃过晚饭后，他突然觉得身上有些不舒服，还有些头晕，当时只以为自己被吹得感冒了，便找阿宁要了感冒冲剂，打算回房间睡一觉发发汗。谁知越睡越热，连呼出的气息都是烫的，心也跳得莫名快，喻文波难受得都想去医院了，嘟嘟囔囔喊了几声蓝哥，平时有求必应的王柳羿却人间蒸发，哪里都找不到。他像只被困在笼子里的小兽一样在屋子里打转，就在这时，他突然福至心灵，什么都明白了。

“蓝哥，我好难受，帮帮我……”喻文波烫得像一小团火，委屈地蜷缩着要被王柳羿抱住。这是平常几乎不可能出现的画面，王柳羿心情复杂，犹豫再三，还是把人搂进怀里，一手捏着他滚烫的后颈，另一只手屈起手指，逗弄小动物般轻轻挠喻文波的耳朵根。毛绒绒的棕色兽耳是尖尖的三角形，在王柳羿的掌心里不时轻轻跳动。喻文波舒服地叹气，侧过头去追逐王柳羿冰凉的手指。

“蓝哥，你摸摸我……”

喻文波虽然成年了，但脸颊还是肉肉的。但他又非常好看，是一种介于男孩和男人之间的好看，觉得他幼稚得可爱，却也会在他敛起笑容的时候忍不住多看一眼。想保护，却仿佛在被控制。

事情变成这样丝毫不奇怪。Omega敏感脆弱得像一颗春天的杨柳，怎么经得起Alpha情热狂风暴雨的摧残。王柳羿也被刺激得冒出了耳朵，小小白白的两团，在他头顶上不安的抖动。右耳上还有个尖尖的小豁口，是他刚分化时被不懂事的喻文波咬的。位置从书桌前移到床上，喻文波压着他，在他平坦的胸口舔舐，舌尖卷过王柳羿敏感的乳头，尖尖的犬齿偶尔还轻咬一下，王柳羿被刺激得直哆嗦。他的头埋在枕头里，闭上眼睛就可以假装自己什么都不知道，可发情的喻文波像个不安的小孩，即使已经把他压在床上舔了，还非要王柳羿摸着他的耳朵。

好吧，摸耳朵就摸耳朵。偏生喻文波还要不停的喊他，宝蓝，蓝哥，王柳羿，翻来覆去喊个没完。而他的手指已经轻易挑开了王柳羿的内裤边，伸进去在柔软的褶皱上按压，然后勾出湿哒哒黏糊糊的水渍，他怎么可以一边欺负人一边又像个最可爱的小狗呢？王柳羿委屈极了。喻文波凑上来亲他，把他的下嘴唇咬得渗出一点血，他能感觉到那张薄唇在嘴角、在喉结、在锁骨上轻轻蹭过，沿着也变得滚烫的柔软皮肤一路向下，停在他的小腹上。

“蓝哥看看腿。”喻文波还笑了一下，好像很得意一样。他把王柳羿像剥花苞一样剥开，对方逃避一般紧紧闭着眼，两条对于男生来说过于细瘦白皙的腿在他面前展现，好像羞于被人看到一样绷直了脚趾。王柳羿太瘦了，照不到光的皮肤是病态的苍白，喻文波手抓上去，没用什么力就留下几道红印子。王柳羿被他抓着腿，像被提住耳朵的兔子（当然他的耳朵也确实在喻文波手上），整个人都细不可闻的颤抖着。在他紧闭都合不拢的腿间卧着王柳羿颜色极浅的性器，他时常很好奇，像王柳羿这样天真烂漫又纯洁地要死的小少年沉迷欲望会是什么样子，他甚至都没见过王柳羿自慰！而现在他知道了，就是兔子，被提着耳朵的兔子。王柳羿的腿根亮晶晶的，好像已经有水渗了出来，这让他觉得很不可思议。他总觉得王柳羿太小了，不管是哪里都瘦瘦的，脆弱到好像会被不小心弄坏。前两年他们初尝禁果时他就好想进去王柳羿体内，但是那个柔软又干涩的穴口太紧了，伸进去一根手指，王柳羿就颤抖得不成样子。两年后他们好像变了许多，又好像什么都没变，就像王柳羿刚分化出耳朵的时候，他觉得好可爱，忍不住用力叼着，结果给咬出一个小小的伤口。两年过去，王柳羿终于学会了在他面前舒展身体，那个小缺口却还明晃晃的挂着，提醒喻文波自己要对他负责。

其实喻文波已经硬得难受有一会儿了，囊袋鼓鼓胀胀，垂在双腿间，翘着头、不断分泌出液体的阴茎顶在王柳羿腿根处，戳得他难受。可王柳羿皱着眉，好像发情又发热的不是喻文波，而是他。喻文波低下头，把王柳羿的性器包在嘴里，伸出舌尖绕着顶端打转，王柳羿瞬间就绷紧了腿，甚至撩人而不自知地勾住他的腰，带着哭腔小声呻吟着。

是舒服的吧？应该是很舒服的吧？他这么熟悉王柳羿，对方舒不舒服他还是很了解的。喻文波像只等待表扬的小狗昂起头，含着王柳羿的性器对上对方泪眼朦胧的眼睛。王柳羿瞬间就惊恐地瞪大了眼，一股微凉微腥的液体在他口腔里迸射出来，喻文波被呛得直咳嗽，把白色液体吐在自己手心。

“挺快的啊，蓝哥。”喻文波笑了笑，而王柳羿还是眼神失去焦距地看着他，眼镜早就不知道被丢到了哪，王柳羿努力眨了眨眼睛，想看清喻文波的表情，一滴泪顺着他的侧脸滑下来。

“喻文波……”王柳羿向他伸出了手，“你拉着我。”

喻文波的性器碾过王柳羿穴口时，过电般的快感滑过神经末梢，两人都忍不住发出短促呻吟。即使喻文波已经成年，他在王柳羿面前依然像个小孩，而王柳羿自己都还是小孩呢。喻文波的手摸下去，王柳羿的穴口已经被他自己的体液浸泡得松软，没怎么费力就进去一个指节。王柳羿的瘦弱让他像太容易被摧残的柳叶，但他其实又是很耐疼的，喻文波舍不得弄疼他，又忍不住想看王柳羿能忍到什么地步。

“别蹭了，直接进来吧。”王柳羿又开始挠喻文波的耳朵根，颤抖的手指是迫不及待的讯号，反正这一天早晚要来，正好他和喻文波彼此相爱，此时主动一点也无伤大雅。

喻文波这时候倒是很小心了，好像平时老打王柳羿的不是他一样。他握着自己的性器根，把顶端挤进去，撑开那个小而窄的穴口，然后轻轻在王柳羿耳边说：“可以吃进去吗，蓝哥？”

王柳羿快疯了，他的眼泪在眼眶里打转，他被撑开了，他被喻文波撑开了，这种感觉让他浑身战栗，又恐惧又快乐。他马上要和喻文波结合了，这个他预演过几十次的幻想马上就要成为现实。喻文波哄他，“就像吃棒棒糖一样”，然后一下全部插了进来——

喻文波猛得一撞，把王柳羿的尖叫撞得支离破碎。他的辅助在他怀里软得像一只兔子，被他抱着两条细瘦的大腿，掰开，推上去，毫不留情地袒露。这怎么能怪喻文波呢，他才刚成年，还没有体验过成人世界的快乐呢。他插在王柳羿紧致灼热的穴口，好像钻进兔子洞，王柳羿被他撞得颤颤巍巍，而他自己又何尝不是爽得头脑一片空白呢？王柳羿的穴肉包裹住他的性器，每一道青筋每个褶皱都好好安慰着，他那么瘦，抱在怀里都硌手，可是穴道却那么柔软。王柳羿湿得好厉害，这好像是第一次，他不知道是王柳羿把他从男孩变成男人更早，还是他把王柳羿破开、灌溉更早，但他终于有了结合的感觉，他们融为一体了。

肉体撞击的声音黏黏的，腻腻的，好像他把手指插进王柳羿嘴里搅动发出的声音，而王柳羿连捂住耳朵的力气都没有。喻文波和他实在太合了，每一次撞击，粗壮的性器都狠狠碾过他最敏感的软肉，爽得他只能细细地喘气。作为回报，他很想也好好照顾喻文波，可肠道的蠕动根本不受他控制，但看喻文波的表情，应该也是无比快乐的。喻文波偶尔会顶到他的生殖腔口，蹭一下都有种火热的痛感，王柳羿一口咬住喻文波的肩膀，“不要进去……”

生殖腔是不可进去的哦，喻文波迷迷糊糊地想。他都忘记是谁嘱咐自己的，没有成结之前不可以插到生殖腔里，宝蓝太脆弱了，你会把他弄伤 。

到底是谁这么说的呢？为什么一副和宝蓝z很熟稔的样子啊？宝蓝z不是jackeylove一个人的吗？喻文波突然就很没道理的愤怒起来，王柳羿被他突然加快的动作弄得跟不上节奏，却依然能从中得到快感，“喻文波……”他小声哭叫着。

喻文波挺着腰把王柳羿操得神魂颠倒，动作上却着迷地去找王柳羿的耳朵。他做爱的时候喜欢压在王柳羿身上，是完全占有和保护的姿态，王柳羿被困在他的怀里，他们偶尔交换一个吻，其他时候，王柳羿就抱着他的脖子，哆哆嗦嗦地亲。感觉到本来就粗长的性器在他的体内以一种缓慢的速度涨大、成结，甚至有想撬开生殖腔、射在里面的意愿，王柳羿拼命摇头，细细的手指也用力去掐挠喻文波的耳朵：“出去！不可以！”

王柳羿被喻文波整个人抱在怀里，一只瘦骨嶙峋的小腿在空中晃悠。不进去就不进去吧，反正这个人他妈迟早会孕育自己的小孩。喻文波自暴自弃地想，去他妈的成结，去他妈的生殖腔，这块蛋糕他今天就要一口吞掉。王柳羿被他粗暴凶狠地动作搞得呜呜直哭，喻文波要把他搞坏了。

喻文波没有刻意把性器抽出来。他没那么舍得委屈自己，但也没有真的顶开王柳羿的生殖腔，其实那种感觉还蛮爽的，但每次龟头挂过生殖腔口，王柳羿都会难受得抖一下。好吧，谁让他疼人呢，反正来日方长。

最后还是射在王柳羿屁股里。喻文波身上的热度终于退下去，就像王柳羿也终于被暖热了。他的Omega柔软的小圆球耳朵在头上一颤一颤，上面还有个小缺口，是两年前自己咬的。王柳羿看起来一点力气都没有了，却还是伸出手环抱住喻文波，好像要保护他。

“喻文波……”王柳羿的呼吸渐渐平缓，他太困了，又被耗尽了力气，终于不甘不愿地睡着了。

喻文波看着自家Omega傻乎乎的睡颜，笑了笑，低下头在王柳羿的耳朵尖上亲了一口。


End file.
